Harry Potter, Ruler of All
by Drigondii
Summary: All that this is so far is a strange story about Harry being a metamorphmargis. will be HarryTonks chap 3
1. Scar

I don't own Harry Potter, I just want to write a harry/tonks story.  
  
Harry potter, ruler of all  
  
Chapter 1  
"And stay up there!" finished Harry's uncle Vernon after Harry was caught trying to send a letter by muggle post to an unknown identity.  
But Harry had no intention of staying in his room. When he passed his mirror, he noticed something very strange.  
  
*ha ha! I got you! Cliffhanger!* 


	2. Tonks

I don't own Harry Potter, I just want to write a harry/tonks story.  
  
[ ]=thought " "=speech ( )= Elvish speech  
  
Harry potter, ruler of all  
  
Chapter 2  
[No way! That's impossible!] Harry thought as he looked again at the mirror. No, it was true. His scar was gone! [No! It can't be! I'm hallucinating! I'll just take a nap, and when I wake up, everything will be back to normal.] So he went to bed.  
  
One hour later  
  
Harry woke up and looked in the mirror. [NOOOOOOOOO!] His scar wasn't all that was gone. Now his hair was brown. In fact, he wasn't the only one in the room looking at him through the mirror. A green-eyed elf that Harry had never seen before was looking right into his eyes.  
(Harry Potter.) the elf said and Harry realized she was female. (No need to ask why you are changing master, you are changing into a Garesh.)  
(What do you mean, master, Borel?) Harry asked. Somehow he didn't need to ask who she was.  
The elf beamed. (You are the only Potter left on the Earth alive. And I am firstly obliged to Potters who are living compared to those who are dead.) the elf then added, (And, a Garesh is a supreme sorcerer. That is what you are changing into. You are changing into the form every Garesh is. But after proper training you will become a metamorphmargis and you will be able to change into whatever form you want.)  
"HARRY POTTER!" Aunt Petunia cried out at the top of her lungs. "ON OF YOUR KIND IS AT THE DOOR!"  
(Well , I better see who's there.)Harry said, eager to see a witch or wizard.  
(It's Nymphadora Tonks, your girlfriend?)  
( I'm going to talk to talk to Tonks.) Harry said going downstairs. Borel followed him and Harry was comforted by the fact that muggles couldn't see magical creatures. He answered the door.  
"Harry!" said Tonks, picking up Harry and hugging him. *gotcha again!* 


	3. Love

He, he, he! I own it all! HA HA HA! *People in white suits enter room. "Sir, it's time for your treatment."* WHAT! NO! I'M NOT CRAZY! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Gets jabbed in the arm with needle* FINE! I own nothing WAAAAAAH, WAAAAH!  
  
( ) = thought = Elvin speech " " = normal speech  
  
Hey! Sorry it took so long to get it in my thick skull to write a long chapter. People don't want to read two sentence chapters. Anyway.  
  
Harry Potter Ruler of All Chapter Three  
  
"Harry!" Tonks said excitedly. She bent down to hug him, but Harry was looking up when she did so she got him in the lips.  
  
Harry blushed but just couldn't make himself pull away. It lasted this way until Tonks pulled away with a face as red as a Weasley's hair. "Oh! That can't have happened! No! No! No! I could get kicked out of the ministry completely and then ooooooooooooh! What'll I do now?" Tonks was really worried. Harry though was still in shock.  
  
(What just happened? Uh, oh!) He finally jerked into thought. "Tonks! What did I do?! Why did I have to look up?" He was crying now.  
  
"There, there. I'm sure it's not that bad." Tonks said.  
  
Then Borel spoke. "Harry, did you know the first person a garish kisses is his/her soul mate?"  
  
"No. Why'd you say that?" Harry felt nervous. This was beginning to become very bad for him. Tonks was the first person he'd ever kissed.  
  
"Was Tonks the first person you ever kissed?" Harry didn't know it but Borel had a very short temper.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh." Borel said, starting to smile. "So, you wouldn't mind me getting you two back to the mansion. I need to make lunch."  
  
"Right. Uh, Harry, what's a garesh?" Tonks asked starting to feel nervous.  
  
"It's a supreme sorcerer. Most people call it an elemental/shapeshifter combo." Harry explained.  
  
Tonks gawked. A shapeshifter was rare enough and an elemental was even rarer. But a combination of the two is even rarer than a person's individuality.  
  
"O.K.! Let's go to that mansion you were talking about." Harry said. He was very excited. Tonks was kinda cute and apparently he had a lot of power.  
  
When they finally got to the mansion, Harry got dressed and went down to the dining room. When he got there he saw Borel talking to apparently nothing but a shimmer. *A/N Any of you guys read Artemis Fowl?* Then the shimmer spontaneously change into an elf. Apart from the fact he had pointy ears, he looked nothing like an elf and more like an 8'6" tall man with biceps of steel. He was no doubt a high elf. Literally. The elf looked at Harry and knelt down. "My lord," he said with a slight foreign accent that Harry couldn't quite place, "I am sorry for not coming to you sooner. But I wasn't permitted to leave. I know you know you are a garesh, but gareshi must find their soul mate by the time they are sixteen. We must search-" he was cut short by a grin from Harry, who wasn't even paying attention. Harry was looking up at Tonks who was currently dressed in what looked like a dress weaved out of the blue at the top of a rainbow.  
  
"Harry, I can't get my hair short again. And I can't change anything." Tonks complained.  
  
"That's only because I'm soul mates with the you behind morphing. Look, I'm only looking like this brown haired, brown eyed kid for twenty four hours. Then we can both go looking the way we want."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The next morning, Harry woke up to a really loud bugle. He got dressed and went down to what looked like the courtyard. Tonks and Borel were there. Tonks looked at Borel like she could kill. "What's up? Why's Borel bugled us to the courtyard?" Harry asked.  
  
"Ooh! I know!" said Borel sarcastically raising her hand and jumping up and down. Harry was too reminded of Hermione. He nodded at Borel to go. " Your training is to start today. And soul mates are supposed to do everything together. Which means you broke a rule last night.  
  
"Uh, oh." Tonks and Harry said at the same time. (He's right.) they both thought. (What are you doing in my thoughts. We must be connected neurally. Borel knew.) "OK, Borel. Let's go." 


	4. Elven prophecy

He, he, he! I own it all! HA HA HA! *People in white suits enter room. "Sir, it's time for your treatment."* WHAT! NO! I'M NOT CRAZY! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Gets jabbed in the arm with needle* FINE! I own nothing WAAAAAAH, WAAAAH!  
  
( ) = thought = Elvin speech " " = normal speech  
  
Harry Potter Ruler of All Chapter Four  
  
The next day, Harry looked normal again, but he found himself laying in the middle of the air. Literally. He was flying right in front of the ceiling when he woke up. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!" he screamed. Borel rushed in the room and looked around but couldn't see him. "Look up!" Harry yelled at Borel. His entire being shined with pure light. Borel asked herself. She jumped when she heard Harry responding in her language.  
  
Borel replied. You're just stressed out because you didn't follow the rules. You see, gareshi aren't allowed to do ANYTHING without their soulmates. Not even sleep." "WHAT!?" Harry screamed. He screamed so loud that Tonks heard it and came rushing into the room. "What 'appened. Why'd ya scream 'Arry?" Tonks said with her mystifying voice. So Harry told her. "Oh. Now that's why ya yelled. I see. Well, you know that rules have to be followed. Only, can you kinda not go too far into it? I got a reputation ya know. It must be upheld." Harry nodded once she was done, not believing that she didn't seem to care too much about any of the sleeping together. His train of thought was disturbed when the elf that he had seen the previous night popped into the room. "Your majesty, I am sorry for interrupting but this is urgent. You must come immediately!" And without a further ado, he popped them all to a room Harry had never seen before. It looked like a library. The elf led him to a table with a single but long script on it. It was written in an unknown language that not even the librarian could read, but Harry read it with ease.  
  
The third age of men When the rings of power were made, we all know that there was a secret ring made. What we don't know is that the ring wasn't destroyed as we all thought. It was taken by a cloud. For seven hundred years it lay at rest and all evil was wiped from it. However, it kept its power. When at last the great ring dropped from the cloud, it fell into the hands of an infant. Harry Potter. Known to most as Godric Gryffindor, Harry Godric Gryffindor Potter, son of Merlin the wise and Hallia of the deer people, felt the ring and unknowingly cast a spell on it forbidding anyone but himself or his to be heirs from finding it. This meant that he need not hide it. Yet he did when he established Hogwarts. He created a tiny knotch in the wall next to the entrance. It is behind a portrait. Actually, it is behind the portrait of Sir Forgatin, Harry's great grandfather.  
  
For a great many lines it went on to explain how powerful the ring was and how, when once it could only be used for evil, it now could only be used for good, so no dark sorcerer could wield its mighty strength. But one line caught Harry's eye.  
  
Since Harry used the Ring so many times that the Ring wrote this itself. Yes I am the One Ring. I must tell you, I wrote this in a language that only one great enough to wield my strength can read. So you are the chosen one to find me and use me. I wish you luck.  
  
"Young majesty, I have seen a great many weights put on ones chest but yours seems greater than any. Even that of Isialdore when he decided whether or not to destroy the One Ring now destroyed forever in the fires of Mount Doom. I am Lord Elrond, advisor to the king of the elves. You are the king of the elves. Or will be in ten minutes. In that time, will you please tell me what you read, for I cannot read it. And so, for the nest ten minutes, Harry told Lord Elrond what he had read. All except the most important secret of that and where it resided in Hogwarts. " I see. Well, look at you and your soulmate all ready to return to the land of men. Good Bye." The next thing Harry knew, he and Tonks were in his bathroom in front of the mirror. Not even a metamorphmargis could fool it. He and Tonks were the same age and height. 16 years old and 7' 11". "Well 'Arry. Go on, get in the shower. I'll be right in." Tonks just accepted things too easy. "I need to move my clothes into our room." (Ah, well.) thought Harry, (At least I don't have to do anything by myself.) 


End file.
